Frustrada
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Así me siento y así me hacen sentir. FemRomano


_Chiara: Lovino_

_Amelia: Alfred  
_

_Dani: Cuidad del Vaticano  
_

_Ben: Seborga_

* * *

_ ¿Qué no escuchas la puerta estupida?_

_ ¿Acaso tu no escuchas la puerta, bastardo?_

_ ¡Si, pero yo estoy alla haciendo...! ¡Tú estas ahi haciendo estupideces!_

_ ¡Y encima con mi computadora!_

_ Tsk, callense, enanos del demonio_

Chiara suspiro, decidiendo sacar su frustracion y estres en la unica forma que sabia: escribiendo. Hoy había sido un día agotador: se le había perdido una carpeta con un trabajo importante, mañana tenia que entregar un trabajo importante de Matematicas (del cual no habia entendido nada), para las vacaciones de invierno le dejaron todo su peso en tarea y de paso tenia que prepararse para rendir sus materias pendientes.

_Porca miseria_. Fue lo unico que pudo pensar la chica del rulo. Ademas de todo lo anterior, en casa su familia no ayudaba. Feli lo unico que hacia era dormir la siesta, Dani era un vago sin remedio y Ben era un chiquillo insolente. Realmente le habian colmado la paciencia. Y hablando de colmar, encima tenia que cocinar.

¡Que ganas tenia de mandar a todos a la mierda! Chiara Vargas soñaba con aprender hablar muchos idiomas y explorar el mundo... ¿Como seria el mundo fuera de Roma? ¿Se encontraria con un mundo racista a lo Hitler? ¿O con un mundo multicultural al estilo Mandela? Su pasatiempo favorito era leer sobre los demas países, aprender lo que mas pudiera sobre ellos así en un futuro (ojala que en uno muy cercano) lograra salir de la vida de mierda que vivia y poder irse vivir a un lugar lejano...

_Donde nadie me moleste, donde a nadie se le ocurra buscarme... _

_ ¡Chiara! ¡Tienes una llamada de Amelia!_

_ ¡Ya se!_

La oji verde tomo su celular, en la pantalla una chica rubia de ojos celestes le sonreia felizmente.

_ _Pronto__

__ Hi, Chiarita! How are you?_  
_

__ I'm tired._ ¿Que mierda quieres?__  
_

_ ¡No seas mala! ¡Necesito que me pases la tarea de Mate, no entiendo nada, no se como hacerla!_

_ A mi me la hizo mi profesora de apoyo, copiala mañana antes de clases_

_ ¿En serio me dejas? Ohh, _I love you honey!_ _

_ Si,si... ¡Ah! ¡No te olvides de la tarea de Inglés!_

_ ¿Habia tarea?_

_ Ehh... Si. No te preocupes, copia la mia mañana_

_ Chiarita, no se que haria sin ti_

_ Todavia me pregunto como sobreviviras sin mi en la universidad_

_ ¡Que mala eres! ¡Da igual, mañana te comprare un dulce! ¡Te quiero, adios!_

_ Yo también te quiero A. Descansa_

Chiara corto la llamada, volvio a suspirar, de verdad le preocupaba como haría su amiga norteamericana para terminar la universidad sin ella. ¡Le pasaba las tareas desde primer año! Aunque fuera muy machona y no demostrara su cariño abiertamente, la italiana se preocupaba mucho por sus amistades... Mas de lo que se preocupaba por su familia.

_¿Norvegia? __Este parece un lindo lugar... _

Pero esas amigas no la hacian desistir de su idea de mudarse al extranjero, puede que la Union Europea estuviera en crisis, pero solo estaba afectando a aquellos países que utilizaban el Euro; ¿o no? Reino Unido, Suecia... Varios países, miembros o no de la UE, que no utilizaban el Euro estaban mas que bien; esperando con los brazos abiertos a turistas y a gente buscando oportunidades en sus tierras.

La chica decidio meterse en Facebook, Noruega debia tener una pagina allí para hacer publicidad (como la mayoria de los países) Le sorprendio mucho encontrarse con una solicitud de amistad. Ella tenia casi 200 amigos, pero eran amigos de su circulo social o de su entorno privado y no era de agregar gente que no conocia.

**Antonio Carriedo quiere ser tu amigo en Facebook. **

_¿Antonio Carriedo? _Clickeo el perfil del chico, encontrandose con la foto de un chico vestido de torero, de tez bronceada y unos brillantes ojos verdes que parecian traspasar la pantalla. Chiara se sonrojo violentamente, reviso las fotos del chico, encontrandose con que era amigo de Francis (el frances pervertido) y Gilbert (el macho patatas 2.0). Vio también su informacion, Antonio era un chico español que vivia en Roma; estaba en segundo año de la universidad y estudiaba para ser un músico profesional.

_Ho lasciato un messaggio... _Chiara se apresuro a leer el mensaje que le llego junto con la solicitud.

**¡Hola Chiara- Chiarita linda! ¡Me llamo Antonio y...! Espera, eso ya lo dice mi perfil, jeje. Esto, puede que no te acuerdes de mi, pero iba al mismo colegio que tu, me gradue hace dos años. Estoy estudiando para ser un músico profesional y ya produci y escribi varias canciones para artistas famosos. Ya se, te debes estar preguntando : ¿por qué este chaval me cuenta todo eso? Es que me pareces muy linda y me pareceria genial que empezaramos a charlar... Ya sabes tía, comenzar una amistad y todo eso... ¡Por favor aceptame, te hare muy feliz! Te quiero, no te conosco mucho, pero con solo ver tu foto ya te quiero. Antonio.  
**

_Este bastardo... _Ese mensaje no le sacaba el malhumor, ese mensaje no la desestresaba, ese mensaje no le alegraba el día, ese mensaje no le sacaba su frustracion y ese mensaje no la hacia desistir de su idea de irse a vivir al extranjero... Todavia. Acepto la solicitud de amistad, Antonio estaba en línea.

_ _Hola, Chiara- Chiarita, hermosa tía! Como estas?_ _le hablo al instante

_ _Ciao, bastardo... ¡No me llames así, idiota!_ _Con el tiempo de seguro aprenderia a quererlo...

* * *

_Tengo que actualizar mi fic sobre la Friki... Pero Mon Dieu! Necesitaba sacar mi bronca! Muchos fics mios van a ser así: con Lovi o Arthur como protas mostrando mi vida fea T.T Eso si: siempre va a terminar con un final feliz, odio los finales tristes. Pero eso si: ni uno le ha sucedido a mi persona xDD  
_

_Lo unico que me mantiene de buen humor es el hecho de que en un test me salio que mi pareja ideal en mi querido UK (L)  
_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Esto estaba basado en una historia cuasireal jeje  
_


End file.
